My Best Friend's Boyfriend Liley ending
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley finds out Lilly's new boyfriend is cheating on her and tries to protect her from beng hurt. WARNING FEMSLAH LILEY


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana of anything else I may use in this story. If I did it would be sooooo much better than it is now and it wouldn't be on Disney. Lol now that that is all said and done HERE WE GO!!_

_WARNING: THE FALLOWING FANFIC IS A FEMSLASH MEANING THAT THIS IS A LILEY FIC. LILEY BEING MILEY AND LILLY AS IN A COUPLE. YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET THE F*** OFF OF MY STORY!!!!!!_

_Now for the rest of you I say welcome to my own Liley universe. Hope you enjoy your stay here. And now ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the MAIN EVENT. So for the hundreds that have read this before it was posted and the millions I hope that will read it in the future. LLLLEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if you're not down with that I just got two words for ya well actually 4 GET OF MY STORY!!!! Oh and 2 more words for those that aren't down with that SU*K IT!!!!!! I love D-Generation X lol_

_And now SheHasMyHeart Productions gladly presents:_

My Best Friend's Boyfriend Liley ending

"What was I thinking, he is never gonna hit on Lilly's best friend" Miley says as she takes the camera from Oliver's hand who was hiding in the trash can trying to film Lucas cheating on Lilly. All of her attempts have failed and she was about to give up but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't just give up on protecting her best friend, the girl she recently realized that she was in love with after the failed Miley/Lilly movie night. She looks over to Oliver who is rising up from trashcan he was hiding in covered in the drink that Lucas tossed into it.

"You couldn't have thought of that five minutes ago?" he says as he trys to wipe off the liquid from his face.

"Sorry, I mean, I had to try something," Miley says looking upset about the failed attempt to prove Lucas is cheating, "I mean it's not like I can put on some disguise and…" She stops mid-sentence as she realizes what she has to do.

"Boy am I stupid." she says laughing at herself for not seeing that she needs have a lil help from a very close "friend." And with that she walks off leaving Oliver still in the trashcan covered with Lucas' drink.

_Now at the restaurant Miley takes Lilly (I can't remember the name of it sorry)_

"Does anybody work here?" Larry David, the creator of Seinfeld, as he stands at the host's stand with his two daughters waiting for a table. As he says this Lilly and Miley… well Hannah and Lola walk in behind them.

"Wow when you apologize you don't fool around" Lilly says as she looks around the restaurant admiring every detail. "This is the coolest restaurant in town."

"Well, it's the least I could do after the way I acted" Miley says giving Lilly an 'I'm sorry" look and a small smile. Just as she says that the host walks up to the host's stand.

"What's the deal I've been waiting an hour for a table here?" asks Larry David as the host Felipe steps behind the stand.

"Well when I have a table I'll tell you" says Felipe giving the writer a smile.

"Really?" says Larry David not really believing him and thinks of an idea, "You know what, I completely forgot it's my little girls birthday." he says laughing.

"No it isn't." says the younger girl giving her father a weird look.

"Oh you know what I got the wrong girl" he says to the host who is still smiling.

"Mine was 2 months ago" says the other daughter.

"Do you wanna eat?" says Larry giving his older daughter an agitated look.

"I'm sorry but this is what happens when daddy calls at the last minute" Felipe says shaking his head and then looks up "HANNAH!!!"

"Felipe! I am so sorry I called at the last minute." Miley says as she exchanges fake kisses on the cheeks.

"Don't give it a second thought" says Felipe as he waves his hands and claps twice and yells "Table for Miss Montana" and as he says that two workers carry in an extra table.

"Are you kiddin'?" says Larry with a look of disbelief look on his face.

"It's Hannah Montana" Felipe says as he shows off Hannah.

"But he's Larry David, the creator of Seinfeld and Curb Your Enthusiasm." says his older daughter.

"Sorry" is all Felipe says before escorting Hannah and Lola to their table.

"Face it dad she's bigger than you" says the younger girl

"I bet Uncle Jerry could get us in" says the older girl

"Uncle Jerry?" says Larry as he gives his older daughter an even more agitated look, "Why couldn't you say it was your birthday?" he half yells as he and his two daughters turn and leave the restaurant.

"I'm so glad we aren't fighting anymore." says Lilly and truthfully she was. She hated fighting with her best friend and had made a decision to spend more time with her than all of her time with Lucas.

"I mean once you get to know Lucas I know you guys will be really close friends."

"I feel close to him already" says Miley as she puts on a fake happy smile while trying to hide the fact that Lucas is already there. Then as both girls start to look at their menus she tilts hers to the side and gives Lucas a smile and waves at him from across the restaurant.

"Dude that's Hannah Montana" he says to the person to his right, which turns out to be Oliver, as he puts his menu down. "And she's totally checkin' me out" Lucas say with a "full of himself" voice.

"You're kidding where?" Oliver says as he horribly tries to cover up that he knew they were going to be there.

_Ok I'm going to skip over the part where Jackson gets frozen by Rico's security system and they find out that it was just a raccoon that stole the stuff from Rico's._

Miley comes out from the restrooms and purposely grabs some hair from Lucas' head.

"I am soo sorry. Great hair" Miley says as she puts on her flirty face and smiles at Lucas.

"Did you see that? That was a move." Lucas says to Oliver after he watches Hannah walk all the way back to her table.

"That wasn't just a move that was a hair touch move." Oliver says trying to encourage Lucas to go over and make a move on Hannah.

"You're right. She wants me." Lucas says as he licks his lips, "it's too bad I'm going out with Lilly." He says hesitantly knowing Oliver's relationship with Lilly.

"I got two words for you My Brotha, "Guy Code", we are men and we are hunters, and what happens in the jungle stays in the jungle."

"Thanks dude you rock" Lucas says and then leans over towards Oliver and whispers "and hey if things work out I'll hook you up with her friend." he says as he makes a weird face

"Oh fingers crossed" Oliver says with fake enthusiasm as he crosses his fingers.

"Oh Justin Timberlake is eating the same shrimp as me" Lilly says as she looks over at another table "Hey Justin great shrimp huh?" she says not really noticing or caring that she is embarrassing herself.

Just then Lilly catches Miley waving at someone and asks "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Miley says quickly trying frantically to hide that she was doing anything.

"You got your flirty face on, who is he?" Lilly says as she places her hands on her hips then turns to look around for whoever Miley is looking at.

Lilly starts to points saying "Is it that guy, that guy, or that guy or that guy or Lucas or Oliver or.." she stops and gets an angry look on her face "OHHH your despicable." she half yells not wanting to make a scene and glares at her best friend.

"Lilly I had to do something to show you I wasn't lying" Miley says as she tries her best to defend herself but that statement only seemed to anger Lilly.

"The only thing you've shown me is that we're no longer friends!" Lilly now yells at her "I am leaving and I'm taking the shrimp." Lilly gets up to leave only to be pulled back down by her arm by Miley.

"No no no, Lilly I was just trying to protect you from getting hurt." Miley says truthfully. She didn't want Lilly to get hurt, but she couldn't deny that she didn't want Lilly to be with Lucas even if he wasn't cheating on her because she wanted Lilly to be hers so she could make sure that no one would hurt her.

"The only one that's hurting me is you. You just can't accept the fact that Lucas really cares about me." and those words coming out of Lilly's mouth it broke Miley's heart but she somehow maintains her composure.

"Oh yea? Then why is he coming over here to FLIRT with Hannah?" She says as she sees Lucas standing up to walk over to their table.

"He's coming over here to tell you to stop making googly eyes at him because he has a girlfriend." Lilly tries to say confidently but it doesn't quite come out that way. Just then Lucas makes it to their table.

"Uhh, hi Hannah. I'm Lucas I saw you looking at me and uhh…" Lucas says then hesitates for a second.

"Go ahead, just say it" Miley says in a somewhat seductive voice.

"Yea tell her how you really feel" Lilly says in a somewhat snobby voice then glares at Miley.

"Well the truth is…" Lucas begins to say but is interrupted by an older lady and her granddaughter.

"Excuse me, Miss Montana" the older woman says to Miley as she pushes her young granddaughter towards Miley.

"I have your biggest fan right here"

"Grandma!!" the little girl says as she starts to feel embarrassed.

"It's ok sweetheart, she's a celebrity, this is why they go out in public"

"Umm don't go anywhere this will just take a second." Miley says to Lucas as she takes the notepad to sign for the little girl.

"There you go sweety" she says as she hands the newly signed notepad back to the little girl as she says very graciously thanks her.

"You were saying" Miley says now directing her attention back to Lucas.

"Umm I.." Lucas begins but is interrupted by the older woman again.

"I have a camera right here." The older woman says much to the dismay of both Miley and Lucas.

"Let's take a picture"

"Uhh but I'm kinda in the middle of.." Miley tries to protest but the woman interrupts her again.

"This will only take a second." the older woman says holding the camera up the wrong way, "Ok alright now smile"

"Other way, no, no, other way" Miley says as she tries to help the older woman to hold the camera the right way. "There you go, Grandma" she says as she smiles for the picture with the little girl.

"Uh huh, no, the lighting isn't good in here." the older woman says looking around "its better in the bathroom. Let's go."

Miley and the little girl look at each other and say at the same time "GRANDMA"

"Don't whine" the older woman says as she basically drags both the little girl and Miley to the restrooms.

"Just, just tell HER what you were going to say" Miley says looking at Lilly as she stands and heads towards the restrooms.

"Uhh what was that you were going to say?" Lilly says as she and walks around to face Lucas with her arms crossed.

"Could you just give her my number and tell her to call anytime." Lucas says with a smile on his face.

"Wh… Why? To tell her you have a girlfriend cause you look like the kinda guy that has a girlfriend he really REALLY LIKES." Lilly says somewhat trying to persuade Lucas to say that he has a girlfriend.

"Actually I have two" Lucas says as Lilly's face going from smiling to shock.

"You do?"

"Yea but I'd dump them both for Hannah." Lucas says smiling thinking that would impress Hannah.

Lilly's face goes from shock to a fake smile as she hits him in the arm saying softly "You are funny." Then she walks past him and her face immediately turns to sadness, then anger, then smiling again in a matter of seconds as she turns around to face him again.

"Well in that case, I know Hannah would want me to give you a lil something to." Lilly says as her smile turns into a somewhat devilish grin.

"Sweet" is all Lucas could say as he saw Lilly turn to pick something up. But he doesn't realize what she picks up until he feels the shrimp and sauce being poured over his head.

"Yea it is sweet" Lilly says now with a furious look on her face.

In that moment Lilly looked behind Lucas to see Miley walking back from the restrooms just in time to see her pour the shrimp over Lucas' head and sees her smile. When she sees that she realizes something. She looks at Miley in her Hannah disguise and looks at her smile then all of a sudden she feels something. Something she felt when Lucas asked her to be his girlfriend but this time the feeling was much much bigger as she felt her heart skip a beat. Then she starts to feel guilty for not believing her best friend about her now ex-boyfriend.

"You really got that boy good" Miley says as she reaches her table.

"Ahh that was just Lola wait until Lilly gets a hold of him" Lilly says as she and Miley do their special handshake.

As they go and sit back at their table Lilly starts to look down at the table which is immediately noticed by Miley.

"Aww Lils, it'll be ok. Miley says as she pats her best friend on the back trying to comfort her.

"It's not that, I just can't believe I didn't believe you and got mad at you, all you were trying to do is protect me." Lilly says still looking down at the table.

"Aww it's ok Lilly there's plenty of other fish in the sea" the blonde wig wearing girl says trying to hide the fact she is sad that she can't have Lilly as more than a friend.

"The one I want is sitting right next to me" Lilly mumbles a little louder than she wanted to.

"What did you say Lil?" Miley asks as she only got the first part of it.

Lilly looks up and stares right into Miley's eyes as if she was searching for something.

"What do I have something on my face?" Miley says as she feels on her face for something.

"No you don't, I just… I'm sorry Miles but I have to do this please don't hate me. I love you."

"What are you talkin' hmph…" Miley is interrupted by Lilly's lips crashing down on hers.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours but was only a minute or two until Lilly pulled away and immediately looks at the table again..

"I'm sorry Miley don't hate me." Lilly says as she prepares herself for Miley to start yelling at her. She flinches a little as Miley gently grabs her chin and makes Lilly look at her.

"How could I possibly hate the girl I'm in love with" Miley says smiling as she brings her lips to Lilly's and share another kiss in the middle of the restaurant as they start hearing clapping from behind them. When they pull away they turn to see Oliver standing there.

"Just so you know I'm ok with this and I'm happy for you two." he says as he hugs them both for just a second before two huge security guards pull him away and head towards the door with him in their arms.

"Guys its ok he's a friend, he's with us." Miley says to make the guards put Oliver down before they tossed him out onto the street. He walks back and finishes the hug that was rudely interrupted.

A few minutes later the three friends are sitting and talking when all of a sudden Oliver says, "Hey guys look I can fit this whole piece of cake in my mouth." He then places a whole piece of chocolate cake in his mouth attempting to smile at the girls.

"Boys can't live with them, can't eat with them" Miley says as she hides the laughter that is building inside her.

"So what are we going to tell our parents?" Lilly asks as she looks over to Miley.

"The only thing we can do tell them the truth and trust each other no matter what happens" Miley says as she leans over and pecks Lilly on the lips. "Deal?"

"Deal" Lilly smiles and then she leans in this time to kiss Miley.

"Oh my goodness, its Nattily Portman!!" The older lady from earlier says as she reappears staring straight at Oliver with cake still stuffed in his mouth.

Oliver gives Miley and Lilly a confused look as the woman hands the camera to Miley and asks her to take a picture.

"You know you're not as cute in person." the woman says right before she poses for the picture with Oliver. Miley snaps the picture and then she and Lilly start laughing as the woman walks away.

"Who the heck is Nattily Portman?" Lilly asks

"Not important at this second Lilly-Bear" Miley says as she leans in and kisses Lilly again.


End file.
